CAN I STAY HERE WITH YOU?
by spike tashy
Summary: it all started when Laura asked to spend the night with kurt. very quickly it became much more. now kurt's got a new girlfriend; but old scars heal slowly, even for someone with a healing factor. especially when someone from Laura's past reappears and bring back old wounds; also doesn;t help that there a time traveling girl claiming to be kurt's daughter. RATED FOR LATER CHAPTERS
1. can i stay here?

Kurt couldn't help but be slightly self conscious in this situation. It was the middle of the night, outside a thunderstorm raged, and every now and then a flash of lightning would light up the sky. He himself was laying in bed, with little more than the bed sheet keeping the world from knowing he was sleeping naked; and in front of him shifting nervously was X23 or Laura as she had recently discovered. But Kurt wasn't focusing on that right now. The storm outside might as well have not been happening. All he could focus on was what she had just asked him. And now he half sat half lay in bed, stunned, his brain unable to think. After several moments of silence Laura spoke again. "ummm…Kurt…did you hear me?" kurt shook his head. He must have been mistakened, she MUST have asked something else. THERE WAS NO WAY SHE'D ASKED WHAT HE THOUGHT SHE'D ASKED. He watched as Laura shited he weight from one leg to the other obviously nervous. After a moment she spoke. in a low voice, one that made him strain to hear what she was saying. "could i…..spend…the night …here…with you? please?"

Again Kurt's mind blanked. He had heard her right. She had asked to stay with him. In an instant his mind went from not working at all to running into overdrive. Yes he and her were friends, and yes he was closer to her than anyone else had ever gotten. And he liked her, and he had a small suspicion that she liked him. But at the same time….she was Logan's adopted daughter. And if Logan ever found out she had spent the night here not only would he kill Kurt, but he'd track his soul down and kill that too. "w...www...what?" as soon as he'd spoken he wanted to die. That was all he could say? THAT WAS IT? Again Laura shifted to her other leg. "please don't make me ask again." Sitting up a little more Kurt couldn't help but notice at that moment what she was wearing. It was common knowledge that she didn't really understand social rules. How could she? she'd been locked up in a weapon facility as well as a hydra base. But that couldn't stop Kurt from flushing a bit red, as he looked at her while all she was wearing was a large oversized t-shirt. In the back of his mind Kurt prayed that she was wearing underwear. "please Kurt?" that jolted him out of silence. Looking away from her and down at the ceiling Kurt mumbled "Laura…it's 1 in the morning." Laura nodded, "I know….but my room is so cold, and….please?" Kurt closed his eyes praying. "Laura…..any other time I would say yes but…" she looked at him. "but what?" please don't make me say it. "why Kurt? Why can't I stay here tonight?" Kurt sighed willing himself not to sound as freaked out as he was. "Laura…I like you. But…...I'm not…...i don't…" Laura looked down at the ground again. "are you mad at me?" Kurt shook his head. "no….but…" sighing Kurt resigned himself. "I'm not…...properly dressed…...to have someone staying in my room." for a moment Laura was silent…then. "are you in your underwear?" Kurt shook his head.

Laura's eyes widened and for a moment Kurt thought maybe she understood and would leave. But then she began pulling off her shirt. _Oh god she's not wearing anything under the shirt!_ Kurt's eyes instantly snapped shut and just for good measure he covered his face with his hands. But even that couldn't block the sight of Laura not wearing any underwear or a bra. This couldn't be happening. It was all a dream, and very real VERY freaky dream. He had to wake up. He HAD to. He felt his fear increase as he felt the mattress decline a little. His heart almost exploded when he felt the sheets of the bed being pulled back. Instantly his hands went to them trying to keep Laura from pulling them away. He wasn't hard but all the same he still didn't want her seeming him like this. But it was in vain as he felt another warm body slide up next to his own. After a moment he heard Laura speak in his ear. "Kurt….i like you…I know you'd never take advantage of this….please….open your eyes. Please?" his whole body shook, and his head felt like it was about to explode. This couldn't be happening. But his blood ran cold as he felt her warm hands meet his, and slowly begin to pull them away from his face. "Kurt please….open your eyes and look at me." Kurt sighed. As it was he was dead if Logan found out about this. So why was he still fighting this? Sighing again Kurt slowly let Laura pull his hands away from his face, and after another deep breath; probably his last; he opened his eyes.

Laura lay next to him. Her tan skin; making her stand out from the sky blue sheets that Kurt had on his bed. The sheets covered her from about the waist down, but that still didn't stop Kurt from blushing slightly when she leaned against him causing her breast to push against his chest. "Kurt…I'm not looking to do anything….at least not yet. I just….want to stay here with you tonight. Ok?" Kurt sighed. It wasn't like he could say no now. She was already naked and in his bed. Nodding Kurt did his best to settle back down enough to sleep. But this proved to be a bit difficult when Laura grabbed one of his arms a lifted it so she could snuggle closer to him. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if he WAS dreaming. Here he was, naked with x23 the most violent girl in the institute; who was also naked. With one arm around her waist holding her close to his own body while he tried to sleep. Yeah he had to be dreaming.

MORNING

X23'S POV

For a moment I'm not sure where I am. I'm not in my room, and there's a warm fuzzy around wrapped around my waist. It also occurs to me that I'm not wearing any clothes. Not that that's a big deal. I've fought and killed people before without any clothing. Then slowly I roll over and find its Kurt who I'm sleeping next to. Then it all comes back to me. I can't help but feel grateful towards Kurt. He's so kind, and caring. Last night it was obvious he was uncomfortable with me being in his room. He could have said no, could have teleported me back to my room, and then gone back to sleep. But he hadn't he'd let him kind side win out, and allowed me to sleep in his room for the night. Of course I hadn't given him much choice. I've discovered most teenage guys find it hard to say no to a girl without clothing. But I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear him let out a low moan and move slightly. I can't help but move away a little bit. He was half asleep last night. He probably could barely think straight. Will he be mad at me. I watch silently as he rolls away from me. For a moment he just lays there, then he rolls again and falls clean off the bed. a groan of "not again" follows a second later. I can't help but smile. For a moment I can't see him, and I seriously consider leaning over the edge of the bed to see if he's ok. But after a minute or so I see him stand up. I cant help but feel a little flustered, judging by how he's not trying to cover himself it's very possible he forgot I was here. Of course in the back of my mind the animal side of me is a little impressed. He's bigger than I would have thought. But now he's stretching, and yawning, rubbing his back where he fell. For a moment I wonder if I could sneak out before he realizes I'm here. But that thought vanishes as he turns around half asleep, to straighten out his bed. I watch as his eyes go wide, and he points at he his mouth opening to shout.

One thing I've learned about living in a group is that is someone shouts EVERYONE comes running. All the students, all the teacher, EVERYONE. I launch myself across the bed, my hand covering his mouth just in time; judging by the muffled shout that slips past my fingers. Leaning forward I whisper in his ear. "don't shout, or everyone will burst through your door, and then we're both screwed." In respond Kurt lets out a loud whimper. "shhhhh!" another whimper in response. "do you want to get caught?" in response Kurt grabs my hand and uncovers part of his mouth. "do you even know where your other hand is?" looking down I realize why he's making so much noise. My other hand in pressed against his balls, in such a way that I'm pushing them against the floor. No wonder he's making so much noise, he's got to be in a lot of pain. Moving back so I'm no longer leaning on his balls, I watch as Kurt closes his legs trying to cover himself. His movements are shaking. I had hurt him. I watch as his arm begins digging under his bed and a moment later he pulls out a set of pajama bottoms. He glares at me for a moment and I stare back at him. "privacy mean anything to you?" I roll my eyes. Privacy was not something I had learn in my time with weapon x and hydra. But never the less I turn my head so I'm looking up at the ceiling. A moment later Kurt spoke again. "ok, you can look again." I smile weakly at him. "sorry about that." "it's ok." He says that now but when I watch him try to move I note that he's moving slowly; I must have really hurt him. Stand up in particular seems to be difficult for him. I watch as his legs shake and he has to lean on the bed for support. Sitting down on his bed he looked at me. Mentally I note that he's looking at my face and not my exposed body. "umm….. Laura?" "yes?" "Could you please put something on?" "why does me being naked both you?"

KURT'S POV

Sometimes I have to remind myself that Laura didn't grow up the same way I did. When I was learning how to play and have fun she was learning how to fight and kill. So there are some things she just doesn't understand. Modesty was obviously one of them. When I speak I'm determined to look at nothing but her face; making sure that my eyes don't wander down to look at her body. "because…just put something on!" I watch as she rolls her eyes before standing up and looks around the room for a moment; before walking around the bed and bending over to pick up the shirt from last night. Instantly my eyes shoot upwards looking at anything and everything but Laura. After another moment Laura straightens up. "is this better?" I node yes as I look back at her. "thanks." She smiles. "you're welcome." I watch as she looks from me to the door, and then back to me. The clock next to my bed reads 8:15AM. If we don't hurry both of us will be late for school. As it was I'm usually downstairs eating by now. "ummmm….. Laura? I have to get ready for school…ok?" she nodded and smiles. "thanks for letting me stay here last night. It was nice to wake up next to someone." And before I can respond she turned around and after making sure no one would see her; she left closing the door behind her.

* * *

AN: WELL FOLKS. I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, AND NOT MUCH HAPPENED, BUT FELT GOOD TO GET BACK INTO WRITING XMEN STORIES. MIGHT MAKE THIS INTO A SERIES; I'M NOT 100% SURE. WILL PROBABLY DEPEND ON WHAT REVIEWS SAY.


	2. sleepful stirings

_"because…just put something on!" I watch as she rolls her eyes before standing up and looks around the room for a moment; before walking around the bed and bending over to pick up the shirt from last night. Instantly my eyes shoot upwards looking at anything and everything but Laura. After another moment Laura straightens up. "is this better?" I node yes as I look back at her. "thanks." She smiles. "you're welcome." I watch as she looks from me to the door, and then back to me. The clock next to my bed reads 8:15AM. If we don't hurry both of us will be late for school. As it was I'm usually downstairs eating by now. "ummmm….. Laura? I have to get ready for school…ok?" she nodded and smiles. "thanks for letting me stay here last night. It was nice to wake up next to someone." And before I can respond she turned around and after making sure no one would see her; she left closing the door behind her._

_._

CHAPTER 2

.

Kurt couldn't help but shiver as he looked at the scene in front of him. he was standing in the doorway to his closet his pajama bottoms the only thing covering his otherwise nakedness. In front of him his room spanned, the curtains drawn and closed, the only light coming from the small lamp he kept on his night stand. In his bed X23 lay curled up already asleep. Sighing Kurt moved over to his bed and sat down next to the sleeping girl. It had become a habit. The day after she'd first stayed the night she'd been uneasy around him. at one point she'd even ran out of the room he'd just stepped into. That had caused some eyebrows to be raised. But from what hurt understood she'd disarmed everyone curiosity by lying and saying she'd had a dream about him and was embarrassed. After that's she'd avoided him for a week. But then had come that night when he had been getting ready for bed ad she'd knocked on his door. She didn't even have to speak her face, had said all Kurt had needed to hear. He'd let her stay. Of course he'd lain down a few ground rules. After all it was his room. They'd come to an agreement. firstly she had to wear panties at all times. But she'd been rather adamant about how sleeping in a bra made her chest hurt. So Kurt had relented on that. Secondly, she had to wait until the others were in their rooms before sneaking over. Thirdly they had to at least try to resist their teenage hormones. This had proved mildly difficult for them; several times Kurt had seen her looking at him with something akin to animal lust. And several times he'd caught himself, looking at her with his own lust. And fourthly, she had to get back to her room and shower before the others woke up. They'd both agreed on this rule.

.

And that's how things had been going for the last month. He'd often stay up late waiting, then when she showed up he'd get dressed, only to come back and find her already asleep. Sighing Kurt pulled back the covered and snuggled under them pressing himself so her back was against his chest. This had been the only rule she had insisted on. She had said the feeling of his fur calmed her and made her feel warm. So after a bit or arguing he'd agreed. And now this was how they slept. Closing his eyes Kurt let sleep take him.

.

THE NEXT MORNING

X23'S POV

.

Something's change. Something between me and Kurt. I used to like him before….but now. now my heart races every time I think about him, when I see him I want to hug him, and when I'm away from him all I can do is think about him. at first I'd been worried by these things. But after talking with rouge, and kitty they'd giggled and told me I'm in love. Of course I hadn't mentioned Kurt in all this. I'd just slipped it into some of our conversations. But now that I think more and more about it…. I fear it might be true. I'm in love with Kurt. Not that it's a bad thing. He's kind, funny, and he genuinely seems cares for me. But I worry. I worry I can't return those feelings. So much has happened to me, In HYDRA and in weapon X. letting me stay the night is one thing. But letting me into his life as more than a friend? Again I feel my heart clench. The idea of being Kurt's….girlfriend. it sends chills down my spine like nothing ever has. On 1 hand I'm afraid. Afraid of what others would do. 'dad' would probably skin him alive. The other girls would gossip. The guys would probably be ok with it. But what would the others do? What would HYDRA and weapon X do if they ever found out, I actually care for someone? Kurt's too good for me. Too good to have to be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life.

.

I role over so I'm facing him. he's still asleep, not hard to believe considering how hard he works. Despite having the reputation as the institutes literal party animal, he's very hard working. Up at 5 in the morning doing stretching and gymnastics in his room. Reading several chapters in books, then going to school, then coming back and training in the danger room for hours on end. Of course he doesn't know that I watch him stretch and do gymnastics. I normally pretend to be asleep. Something about the way he moves…. It's almost hypnotizing. Maybe it's his tail? I fall silent as he moans in his sleep. I'm dimly aware that his tail is moving. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a tail? Wonder whAAAAA- my eyes go wide as his tail brushes against my upper thigh. What's he dreaming? He's mumbling something but I can't hear enough to make sense. I shiver again as his tail brushed up just a little higher this time. He can't be aware he's doing this. Otherwise he'd be on the floor begging for forgiveness. I bit my lip to stop from moaning. His tails wrapping around my thigh now, the warm fur caressing my rough skin. It feels heavenly, but it's also making it very difficult to not violate the 3rd rule we have. Even now as his tail winds around my skin I can feel that fire begin to burn in my stomach. It warm and hot, but at the same time wet. I have to draw blood from my lip as the tip of his tail comes to a stop, resting lazily against the edges of my panties.

.

I gnash my teeth together. The fire's spreading, to my legs and hips. His tail is still moving still tightening and relaxing around my leg. Every now and then the tip of his tail twitches, and flexes back and form the joint of my leg. I have to make a decision. The fire in my belly is going crazy. I move away from Kurt. Away from his touch. The touch that my body craves. The fire in me roars with fury and burns hotter, so much so that my skin tingles with beads of liquid need. But she could not bring herself to remove his tail. That single connection that made her body respond this way. Gritting her teeth I will this feeling to vanish. Will the fire to subside and to leave. Slowly it realizes it is in vein. The fire will not be doused, and slowly it begins to burn out. Slowly smoldering until nothing but sweat remains. I growl as I role over. Curse my body. Curse how it responds to Kurt's touch. Curse how it desires his attention. His caring skillful attention, his undivided instinctual- the fire in my stomach flickers.

.

Growling again I try to ignore it. But instead it laps at my insides. I bite my lip again but this time I draw blood, leaving an iron-coppery taste in my mouth. Finally she could not stand it anymore. Carefully so as not to hurt Kurt she removed his tail from around her leg. Getting up she walked from the bed to the bathroom. Only once the bathroom door was closed and locked did she allow herself to sink down to the floor. Her skin tingled and burned as her body raged with need. It wasn't like she didn't know how to stop it. Breaking her hymen was just another form of injury. And injury her healing factor took care of. Something the weapon X guards had taken delight in. groaning Laura made up her mind.

* * *

AN: OK FOLKS. I KNOW IT'S SHORT. I KNOW IT'S PROBABLY NOT WORTH THE WAIT. BUT I GOT BOARED AND FELT LIKE CONTINUING THIS STORY.

THIS ONE WONT BE MY MAIN STORY. BUT WHEN I GET BOARD I'LL PLINK OUT A CHAPTER.

OK?


	3. shame

_Growling again I try to ignore it. But instead it laps at my insides. I bite my lip again but this time I draw blood, leaving an iron-coppery taste in my mouth. Finally she could not stand it anymore. Carefully so as not to hurt Kurt she removed his tail from around her leg. Getting up she walked from the bed to the bathroom. Only once the bathroom door was closed and locked did she allow herself to sink down to the floor. Her skin tingled and burned as her body raged with need. It wasn't like she didn't know how to stop it. Breaking her hymen was just another form of injury. And injury her healing factor took care of. Something the weapon X guards had taken delight in. groaning Laura made up her mind._

_._

CHAPTER 3

.

White hot tears of shame slid down Laura's and fell only to mix with the shower water. How could she? How could she have done THAT in Kurt's bathroom? Yes her body had been stirred, and yes it had felt….. Laura furiously pounded her fists against her head. She felt dirty, and ashamed. No matter how many times she scrubbed herself with the soap she felt unclean. As it was her skin was rubbed raw, and even now stung as it sluggishly healed. Blinking back her tears Laura wiped her face. She felt so guilty she hadn't bothered to get back into Kurt's bed. she'd just slunk out of his room, and gotten straight into the shower, only to do her best to scrub her skin right off. That had been 45 minutes ago. The hot water had run out and was now ice cold. But she made no attempt to get out. she deserved this, this was the least of what she deserved. But after another 15 minutes someone knocked on her bathroom door and told her she needed to get out or she'd be late for school. Turning off the water, Laura stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her form. A short while later she left her bathroom fully clothed and made her way downstairs. She opted to skip breakfast and instead walked to school in solitude. Getting her books from her locker Laura felt relieved when she managed to make it all the way to lunch without see to Kurt.

.

Sitting on the ground Laura froze as a familiar scent hit her nose. And sure enough a moment later she heard Kurt's voice calling to her. A moment later Kurt dropped down onto the ground next to her. "hey Laura." Laura could only nod the shame she had felt this morning beginning to well beck up in her chest. She listened as Kurt talked about how his day was going and his various thoughts throughout the day. Laura barely spoke but instead listened; unable to speak as the shame continued to grow in her chest. "Laura?" she had been so caught up in the feelings of shame she almost jumped when he said her name, and a moment later she actually flinched as she felt his hand touch her shoulder. She was terrified. She knew he wasn't psychic but still she feared that she would be able to feel her shame when he touched her.

.

And due to her training when she got scared she got angry. And when she gets angry her claws come out. or in this case she grabbed Kurt's arm spun him around so his back was against her chest, brought her fist to his throat and popped her claws in a move that would have torn out the throat. However at the last moment she realized what she was doing and tilted her fist so the claws popped out a hairs width from Kurt's neck. For a full 30 second they stayed like this her claws against his throat and him paralyzed with fear. And then reality snapped back to her. She was not in some war zone or some enemy stronghold. She was at bayvill high school, and she was not holding some person who wanted to kill her or enslave her. She was hold Kurt Wagner the boy she was possibly in love with. At once she let him go her claws snapping back into her silently. She looked down at the ground even more shame filled her now. she expected to Kurt to get up and walk away, maybe to even call her a psycho bitch.

.

He never did. Instead he hesitantly reach out and touched her shoulder again, and while she did flinch he didn't react the way she had before. "Laura? Are you ok?" she couldn't hold it in anymore. It'd been eating at her since she'd showered this morning. Hot tears welled up in her eyes, as she began to cry. No she didn't cry she sobbed. Right there in the middle of the school yard. She felt pathetic, she felt stupid, and pathetic… and yet. She sobbed even harder when she felt Kurt move closer to her, turning she sobbed into Kurt's shoulder every tear she'd been holding back came flooding out. she felt pathetic, like some little child who couldn't control her emotions. And yet crying here against Kurt's shoulder… it felt great. To finally release those feelings that had built up. She wasn't sure how long she cried for.

.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, it could have been days. All she knew was that when she finally stopped crying and looked up Kurt was still there, still holding her. "after a moment of awkward silence, Kurt spoke. "feel….. better now?" Laura weakly nodded and moved off of Kurt's lap. After another moment of silence Kurt spoke again. "so….can I ask. What brought that on? I mean if you don't want to tell me. But… if there's something I can do to help…I want to do it." Laura wiped her eyes as fresh tears started to form. And so she told him. told him about what had happened last night, about his tail wrapping around her leg, about the fire that had roared to life in her body, about trying to resist the feelings of need in her body, and how she'd finally given into those feelings, and how she had 'satisfied' them in her bathroom. As she finished she took a shuddering breath as she felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

.

Across from her Kurt sat on the ground; his face covered by a faint blush. But after a moment he spoke, in a slow hesitant almost unsure voice. "sooooo…..um…um…. was it good?" Laura's raised an eyebrow. "that's all you have to say? You're not mad, or upset?" Kurt rubbed his head and shrugged. "honestly I'm not sure how I feel at the moment. I mean….. well I'm sad I caused all this, I'm embarrassed my tail wrapped around your leg and caused you to feel uncomfortable, I'm happy you didn't molest me in my sleep, and I won't lie I'm a little…. Turned on? I mean a girl doing…THAT… in their bathroom is probably one of a guy's hottest wet dreams. But I'm…. I'm not really sure how I feel right now." Laura nodded weakly. She could understand what he was going through.

.

The silence between them stretched on and it was only a few minutes later when Laura spoke. "what was it you were saying before?" Kurt smiled and looked up at her. "Mathews is throwing a party tonight. Thing is you HAVE to bring a +1." Laura nodded. "what does this have to do with me?" Kurt shrugged and awkwardly looked at the ground. This would have been so much easier to ask her, if she hadn't just told him she'd fingered herself in his bathroom. "well… kitty's got homework, jean and Scott are already going somewhere, and rouge is scared of parties...so…. I was…wondering if….maybe you'd like to go with me and be my +1?" Laura could only star at him. in the back of her mind she was dimly aware of how awkward this must have been for him to ask. "umm…. Laura?" Laura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kurt whose face was still red. "what does Xavier say?" Kurt smiled. "he said ok. But we have to be back before 10." Laura nodded again. "what about logan?" Kurt's smiled faltered. "I was hoping you'd tell him." Laura had to suppress a chuckle as Kurt went on to mumble something about not having a healing factor.

.

* * *

"ok Kurt. I'll go with you. And I'll tell logan after school. And if we're both still in 1 piece in time for the party we'll go. Ok?" Kurt nodded and smiled. "ok."

AN: WELL FOLKS CHAPTER 3 IS UP AND DONE. I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND NOT MUCH CONTENT, BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE VERY LONG. I PROMISE!

SO HOW WILL KURT'S AND LAURA'S DATE GO? WILL THEY KISS? WILL THEY DANCE? WILL THEY FINALLY GIVE INTO THEI TEENAGE HORMOES AND FUCK LIKE RABBITS?

READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!

REVIEWS ARE WANTED AND NEEDED.


	4. k…k…kurt…sto…stop

"_ok Kurt. I'll go with you. And I'll tell logan after school. And if we're both still in 1 piece in time for the party we'll go. Ok?" Kurt nodded and smiled. "ok." _

_._

CHAPTER 4

.

Kurt felt his heart rate skyrocket as he saw Laura leave her room and walk towards him. she looked….. angelic. That was the best word he could use to describe her. She wore simple grey jeans that hugged her legs and hips in a very sensual way. Her shirt had horizontal black and white stripes. Where each stripe met light red stitching stood out from the 2 simple colors. The effect was a rather nice enhancement of her breasts. Around her shoulders she was a light black jacket, just heavy enough to protect her from the elements. Kurt watched as she smiled as she neared him. she didn't stop but instead grabbed his hand and pulled him in line behind her. "ready to go?" Kurt nodded doing his best to not stare. Mathew's house was only a few miles away so rather than take a car or the bus Kurt simply did a series of ports until they were only a block away; after which they walked the rest of the way. As they walked Kurt spoke. "you look… great." Laura smiled. "thanks. You look good too." Kurt flushed he was wearing the same thing he always wore. "so Logan really agreed to let you come with me?" Laura was silent for a moment as realization hit Kurt. "you didn't tell him…..did you?" Laura smiled mischievously. "I told him I was going out with a friend. But no I didn't say it was you I was going with, or that we were going to a party." Kurt nodded and had been about to speak when a loud music of the party hit their ears. Turning the corner Kurt and Laura were hit full force by loud music and the sound of dozens perhaps hundreds of teenagers talking, laughing, and having a great time.

.

Mathew's house was huge. Kurt had only been there once or twice before but he had always been struck by its size. It was HUGE. As they walked through the house Kurt couldn't help but feel slightly claustrophobic; the house was jam packed full of people in fact they almost couldn't move forward without having to ask someone to move, or push their way through a crowd. As they made it to the deck in the backward Kurt looked to Laura and smiled. She smiled back at him. "sorry I didn't think it would be this packed." Laura smiled and shook her head. "no it's ok." Kurt jerked his head in the direction of the kitchen. "how about I go get us some drinks? i think you should stay here. It seems to be easier to move if only one of us goes." Laura nodded and watched as Kurt disappeared back into the crowd of people.

.

As Kurt vanished from sight Laura turned away from the large crowds and instead looked out from the deck. Mathew's house built on one of the large hills that overlooked bayvill city. Even now with it only being dusk the view of the city was beautiful. In front of her the city stretched out, it's lights just starting to wink into existence. To her left and right trees and forest flanked the house giving it an oddly secluded feeling. Turning away from the city Laura looked back at the party behind her. All around teenagers were dancing, talking, holding hands, or in several special cases practically molesting each other in public. Laura felt her heart begin to race as her mind went to Kurt. Was he expecting her to do something? She couldn't dance, and she didn't have much to talk about. He felt her heart clench as she wondered if Kurt expected her make out with him like so many other couples were doing. But surely he wouldn't expect that. But….. she had confessed to masturbating in his bathroom….. perhaps this…perhaps this was some kind of punishment? Or maybe he was expecting to go further than just making out…maybe he was expecting…. For the first time in a long time Laura's face went bright red as her mind rapidly constructed a scene with a naked Kurt laid out over a bed, watching her as she undressed, his hands rubbing and caressing her naked skin. Kurt's body more than ready to…..to… "Laura?" all at once reality snapped back into place.

.

She was not in a bedroom naked with an equally naked Kurt. No she was at Mathew's house, at a party, and Kurt was standing next to her a concerned look on his face. "Laura are you ok?" again Laura felt his face burn red as she watched Kurt set the drinks in his hand down and touch her forehead. "you're really hot. Are you sick?" Laura shook her head. "n…n….no." god she sounded like a pussy stuttering like some schoolgirl in front of her crush. Mustering up her courage she spoke again. "no…I'm ok. Just cold." Kurt raised an eyebrow. It wasn't very cold. But then again she didn't have a layer of fur keeping her warm. "ok. Well then let's head inside. I think there are some bedrooms we can use upstairs. And before she could respond Kurt had put a drink in her hand and had begun pulling her inside. Her heart was in her throat as Kurt pulled her through the crowds of teenagers, up the stairs and up to a large door which he opened and pulled her inside the room. As Kurt closed the door behind them Laura felt her heart rate jump several notches. Looking around the room Laura felt herself begin to shake. What if Kurt was expecting something? What if he was expecting her to…to….. again her face went bright red, as her mind constructed another scene. This time however Kurt was pinning her down and ravishing her neck with kisses and licks, while his tail teased her hips, and thighs sending chills up her spine.

.

"Laura?" again Laura jumped at the sound of her own name. Snapping back to reality she found that Kurt had guided her across the room and she was now sitting on the bed with Kurt sitting next to her. "Laura…are you sure you're ok? Your face is all red." It didn't help that Kurt's hand was pressed against her forehead feeling her temperature. Laura nodded and shuddered as she felt Kurt's hand leave her forehead. "look Laura…. If you're not feeling well….we can go." Laura frantically shook her head. "n..n…no. I just… could we open a window? It's kind of stuffy in here." As Kurt got up Laura put her face in her hands. God she sounded like a pussy. "hey Laura. This room has a balcony that looks out to the woods. Did you wanna come see?" her body moved of its own free will; pushing herself up Laura moved out onto the balcony and moved to stand next to Kurt. The view was nice. But her mind was barely even aware of it. No she was too busy trying to control her heart which was doing its best to try to bust out of her chest. she was so busy trying to control her heart she didn't even see Kurt sneaking up behind her. She did however feel his fingers which began to tickle her ribs and arms. Her reaction was involuntary; her arms jerked back trying to push Kurt away while at the same time her lungs shook with laughter. "k…k….kurt…sto…..stop." but he didn't; if anything he just increased the force of his tickling, as he stepped closer and pinned her against the railing of the balcony.

.

Tears welled in Laura eyes as Kurt continued his onslaught of tickling. She wasn't sure how long he tickled her for all she knew was that when he did stop, her lunged ached from lack of breath and tears of laughter filled her eyes. Gasping for breath froze as she watched Kurt lean forward. for a moment she thought he was going to tickle her again. Instead Kurt wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled. "feel better?" Laura could only nod as she struggled to regain her breath? "w….w….why?" Kurt smiled. "my mom and dad used to do that whenever I got depressed or sad." Laura smiled and Kurt smiled back. Slowly awareness dimmed on them of just how close together they were. Kurt was pinning her to the railing, his hands so close to Laura's that if she moved a finger they'd be touching. Laura's breath hitched in her chest as her mind went black. All she could think about was how close together they were. She could feel his body heat mixing with hers, she could almost feel his heart beat. "Laura…." Laura's mind was still blank, his eyes… they were staring into hers making her whole body numb. She watched as Kurt's hand moved and cupped her face. Her heart was going to explode; there was no way it couldn't. Slowly her body responded, her own hand moving up to rest on Kurt's hand which cupped her face. "Kurt…I …. I…." The kiss was perfect, loving, gentle, but somehow still full of passion. So much so that her eyes closed as the kiss deepened.

.

For how long they stayed connected neither of them was sure. All around them the party raged on, music blaring, teens dancing, and all different kinds of conversations. But none of it mattered, in fact all of it just fell away as the kissed prolonged. Laura moaned into the kiss he she felt Kurt's other hand slowly circle around her waist and pull her if possible even closer to each other. Slowly her own arms moved; wrapping around his hips and holding them as close as she could. When the kiss broke she didn't pull away or try to react. Instead she just leaned her head foreward and allowed her forehead to rest against his. "Laura… I love you." Laura smiled, the first true smile that night. "I love you too Kurt." She opened her eyes, to find Kurt still looking at her. Everything was perfect, everything was right nothing could ruin this moment.

.

Or at least that's what she had been thinking right until out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a single red photonic eye of a weapon x scout drone; staring at them from the woods.

* * *

AN: WELL FOLKS. CHAPTER 4 IS UP AND DONE. HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT.

SO THEY FINALLY KISSED. HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THE SCENE.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.


	5. WHAT THE?

hey everyone.

hope you're all well.

.

so i'm really sorry to fake you all out with this fake update.

but something has recently come to my attention.

.

FF(dot)net is considering deleting all stories with lemons in them.

.

to be honest i'm not sure what to think about this.

on one hand i can respect that lemons are beyond what they allow, with their rating system.  
.

but on the other hand the ratings system was not very clear.

and they point out that that has been their policy since 2002.

why are they only just complaining about this?

.

i also fear this rule will cause the site to lose a lot of it's traffic, and in turn may kill the site.

anyways if they do start deleting stories, then i fear i will quite this site and sign up for a different site.

i will probably join another site but i'm not sure which one yet.

if/when i do though i will send out messages to all the watchers i have left telling you where i'm reposting the stories.

.

anyways just wanting to bring this to everyone attention.

not sure if there is a place to complain to the site but it would be great if everyone who reads this could go and comment about this.

.

or better yet go here, to this site, and sign the petition.

you'll have to remove the spaces and the brackets for it to work.

www. change . [org] / petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction  
- of - fanfiction - net


	6. MY NEW ACCOUNT

hey everyone.

hope you're all well.

.

so i'm really sorry to fake you all out with this second fake update.

but i felt the need to let you all know.

.

it has come to my attention that this site plans to go ahead and purge the site of all 'offensive' stories.

.

in preparation for this i've created an account on deviantart.  
here is the address of my page.

.

gameguy199

[dot]

deviantart

[dot]

com

.

please go on and watch me. or whatever it is you can do on deviantart.

i'm still not 100% sure, if my stories will effected by the purge, but if they are then i'll probably stop posting on this site. and only use devaintart.

.

for now i'll just post the stories that aren't complete. but i will post the completed ones, later.

.

i'm VERY sorry for this second fake update. but i needed to let everyone know.


	7. drones and ghosts

_For how long they stayed connected neither of them was sure. All around them the party raged on, music blaring, teens dancing, and all different kinds of conversations. But none of it mattered, in fact all of it just fell away as the kissed prolonged. Laura moaned into the kiss he she felt Kurt's other hand slowly circle around her waist and pull her if possible even closer to each other. Slowly her own arms moved; wrapping around his hips and holding them as close as she could. When the kiss broke she didn't pull away or try to react. Instead she just leaned her head foreward and allowed her forehead to rest against his. "Laura… I love you." Laura smiled, the first true smile that night. "I love you too Kurt." She opened her eyes, to find Kurt still looking at her. Everything was perfect, everything was right nothing could ruin this moment. _

_._

_._

_Or at least that's what she had been thinking right until out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a single red photonic eye of a weapon x scout drone; staring at them from the woods._

_._

_._

_C_HAPTER 5

.

.

Grabbing Kurt by the shoulders Laura pulled him down to the ground at the same time popping her claws out just in time to slash at the large metal tendril that lashed out at them from beyond the darkness. Brining her claws up Laura smiled as she felt them sink into the metal tendril which retracted back into the darkness. But the victory was short lived when 3 more tendrils shot out, one wrapping around Kurt's leg, another around Laura's arms pinning them together and the 3rd, wrapping them both up and pushing their backs together. Even as they were pulled from the deck Kurt was acting. He might not have the raw power the scott had, or the multi-purpose powers of jean, but he was not helpless like some would believe. A moment after he'd been grabbed by the tentacle he had teleported out of the tentacle's grip. Now he stood on the second tentacle in front of Laura. Reaching out kurt took hold of Laura's shoulder and teleported away. Landing on the ground Kurt stumbled slightly on the uneven ground. All around them trees and bushes met their gaze. Next to him Laura spoke. 'where are we?" Kurt smiled sheepishly. "sorry. I didn't think much before I ported. We're about a mile and a half in the woods." Laura shrugged. "can you get us back to the mansion?" Kurt had been about to speak when the ground shook and several trees were torn up from the ground.

.

.

A moment later the same tendrils that had grabbed them only moments before; shot out of the darkness and tried to grab them again. But before they could reach them Kurt, again grabbed Laura's shoulder and teleported them away, this time reappearing high up in the nighttime sky. Pausing just long enough to catching his breath hurt again grabbed Laura; this time pulling her against his chest before porting away and reappearing in front of the mansion, narrowly avoiding being hit by scott who was pulling up the driveway. "KURT WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" but kurt shook his head, frantically. "Scott we don't have time there's a-" but he was cut off as the ground began to tremble and shake. Moments later the tree line at the end of the mansion errupted into splinters as the weapon X drone, exploded into view. "WEHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Scott never got an answer as the drone began to charge towards them. dodging another tendril laura lunged upwards and racked her claws through the body of the drone, leaving large gashes in the metal. But her moment of success vanished as she watched the metal begin to warp and twist and repair itself like living tissue.

.

.

"LAURA GET OUT THE OF WAY!" rolling to the right Laura felt Scott unleash an optic blast striking the drone's main body and made it stumble backwards. But the drone soon recovered and came at them with renewed vigor. Kurt watched as a small portal on the front opened up and unleashed a hellish river of fire directly at him. porting away Kurt reappeared next to Laura. "how do we stop this thing?!" Laura shook her head. "I don't know. I've never seen this model before. it looks like an old M57 unit. But it's been modified. No matter what we do to it the metal will repair itself like a living organism." Laura and Kurt looked up as the wind began to howl and lightning began to clash between thunderclouds that had materialized from nowhere. Second later the clouds parted and they could see storm hanging in the sky, her hair standing on end and her eyes lit up by the surrounding lightning.

.

.

A bolt of lightning as thick as a car shot down from the sky and hit the drone, who seemed to shrug off the attack and angled it's body upwards. another portal opened on the body and this time a missile erupted from the body and shot into the sky and towards storm, who destroyed the missile with another bolt of lightning. Behind the drone Kurt watched as a fallen tree was pulled into the air and hurled towards the drone, breaking into toothpicks over it's body and staggering the machine for a moment. The drone turned and Kurt could make out the form of jean, using her telekinesis to move the fallen tree. This time the river of flames errupted toward jean who was forced to use her powers to create a shield for herself. Porting away Kurt wrapped his arms around jeans waist before vanishing in a puff of smoke and reappearing next to Scott who let loose another optic blast.

.

.

Laura felt a pang of jealousy surge through her as she watched Kurt grab jean and rescue her. but she buried that feeling. It had no place on the battlefield. _"everyone."_ Laura flinched as Xavier's voice echoed through her head. She still wasn't used to him using his telepathy on her. "_you must lead the machine away from the mansion. We cannot allow it to scan the buildings or it will find the other students here._" Laura gnashed her teeth together. That was so much easier said than done. But again the ground began to rumble; as the drone charged towards them. but instead of righting they ran, soon leaving the mansion behind and instead running through the surrounding woods, dodging the attacks of the drone, and occasionally fighting back.

.

.

Grabbing Laura Kurt shouted an apology as he felt one of his fingers graze against her breast; before porting away and saving her from an attack that would have crushed her. Appearing on an empty roadway Kurt gasped for breath. All the teleporting was taking its toll on him. is lungs burned with his own smoke, and his noise tingled with the smell of brimstone. "Kurt are you ok?" Kurt nodded and slowly got to his feet. He didn't get to be tired not when there was a battle going on. Kurt watched as Laura lunged towards the drone and dug her claws into the area of the body where the electronic brain and eyes should have been. Digging her claws into the metal Laura peeled the metal skin back only to find the warhead of another missile in front of her. She'd barely even had time to let out a roar of rage before the missile launched and at her; hitting her in the chest and pushing her away from the drone and into the sky.

.

.

Putting her hands on the missile head Laura pushed away from the missile and put her arms in front of her chest to protect herself from the missile's explosion. As the blossom of fire and pressure began to expand Laura braced herself for it to hit her. only to feel something wrap around her. it wasn't Kurt, no this was like being underwater. Laura felt herself being lifted up and away from the explosion, and then held in the air, only to have Kurt port in behind her grab her waist and port her away. "Laura, are you ok?" Laura nodded, but turned her attention from Kurt and to the surrounding area. She knew what had happened to her. and it was not jean's doing. Laura felt her heart jump as she began to see a pair of headlights coming down the road they were on. "TRUCK! EVERYONE OFF THE ROAD!" Scott's shout was almost drowned out by the sound of the semi-truck's massive horns blaring at them.

.

.

Diving off the road Laura looked up in time to see the semi-truck pass them. 2 things instantly registered in her mind. 1, the semi-truck was a gasoline tanker and judging from the smell was full to the brim with gasoline. 2, the driver… Laura felt her eyes widen as the driver smiled and waved at her. the drone tried to move but found itself held down by some unseen force. With 60 feet to go Laura watched as the driver of the truck turned and sent the truck into a flip; making the truck roll end over end and crash into the drove's body. Splitting the truck tanks open and dousing the drone in gasoline. Seconds later the driver door flew open and the person driving the truck leapt out of the truck. No leapt was not the right word. The person flew from the truck and sailed through the air. Even as the person was jumped Laura watched as he reached into his pocket for something. A moment later the sound of a Zippo lighter being opened and truck. A small light flickered into life and then fell towards the fuel soaked drone which was doing its best to free itself from the wreckage of the semi.

.

.

For a moment the Zippo lighter dropped towards the gas. Laura head the metal casing 'tink' as it hit the ground. Seconds later the flame vanished; replaced by an inferno that swept up and over the truck wreckage and over the drone. Even as the fire swept over the gas tankers Laura braced herself, and sure enough moment later the gasoline in the tanks ignited and blossomed into a raging; growing fireball. And yet the fireball never really grew in size. Laura watched as the person from the truck, landed on his feet and turned so he was facing the explosion he had created. Laura watched as he threw his hands up in front of him as though to stop the explosion from reaching him. Flames lashed out at the person but instead met an invisible barrier; a few feet from the person. Slowly the barrier began to contract. Everyone watched amazed as the person slowly made the barrier smaller and smaller, squeezing the fire into a smaller and smaller space; all the while making it burn brighter and brighter.

.

.

Even from her spot Laura could feel the heat from the flames, and the smaller the barrier got the hotter they seemed to burn. She could only imagine how hot the person manipulating the barrier was. Laura watched as the person flung their hands out and to the sides, releasing the barrier and sending a massive wave of fire, and light in all directions; and washing directly over the person from the truck. But the explosion was empty and soon burned itself out. but it was still enough to blind Laura and rest of the group, and allow the man from the truck enough time to vanish into thin air. Blinking away small patches of light in her vision; Laura scanned the area fr the person who had been driving the truck. But a sudden noise behind her made he flash backwards her claws out and ready to slice through whatever was behind her. instead they made a shower of sparks as her 'father' blocked them with his own claws. "let forget the drone for a moment. What were you and Kurt doing before that thing attacked us?"

.

* * *

AN: WELL FOLKS. I'M BACK, AND SO IS THIS STORY…FOR NOW.

.

AFTER TALKING WITH SOME AUTHORS AND FANS I'VE FINALLY COME UP WITH A DEFINITE PLOT FOR THIS STORY.

NOW I JUST HAVE TO WRITE IT ALL OUT.

.

HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS CHAPTER. AND I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP SOON.

ANY GUESSES AS TO WHO LAURA SAW IN THE TRUCK?

,

REVIEWS ARE WANTED AND NEEDED.


End file.
